


The Softest

by PriestessOfNox



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessOfNox/pseuds/PriestessOfNox
Summary: Three drabbles for Abi's birthday from "The Softest" prompts on tumblr. Slash/Yaoi. #1 Voltron: playing joyous and silly music to dance around the living room to. #2 Legion of Superheroes: them falling in love with you all over again, even after they've seen every aspect of you, but deciding to stay because you're simply WORTH IT. #3 One Punch Man: moving in together and while washing dishes, blowing bubbles out of soap.





	1. Part 1: Voltron: Legendary Defender: playing joyous and silly music to dance around the living room to

Trust from the Paladins was hard won. Lotor was closely watched, practically on constant surveillance, and constantly threatened with incarceration at the smallest slight. Still each moment of trust in his favor was a victory worth savoring.

Initially Lotor had hoped it would be Allura that would grant her, her good graces. They were both royalty, after all. If there was someone who knew the pressures of an all-powerful father, it would be her.

Plus, admittedly, Allura would make an excellent Queen by his side once this ordeal was over. But it was not meant to be, the princess despising him before ever even laying her eyes on him.

"Too bad princey," the Blue Paladin of the Red Lion hadn't sounded sorry at all when he said it. "You even had the right ears in your favor, too."

The comment had just been so out of place, Lotor wanted to ask for clarification but bit his tongue. He would just pretend to understand until he figured it out. Just because he had nowhere else to go doesn't mean he could afford further weakness.

Yet while Lotor was being watched, he found himself watching the Blue Paladin more often then not. Dedicating each gesture, each habit, each expression, especially smiles, and each movement to memory for further study.

Not much time passed before Lotor wanted Lance's trust more than anything else he had ever fought for. There was no rhyme or reason for it but it was motivation enough that pushed him forward and earned him some leeway among the Voltron crew.

At last Lotor could wander around the castle unattended. He immediately began to explore to commit everything to memory.

The Lotor heard music.

This was not music like anything Lotor had heard before though. This was loud, rambunctious and, frankly, had lyrics that made absolutely no sense.

When Lotor opened the door to one of the common areas, he was surprised how little he was surprised to see Lance there on his own. Moving to the music in a way that was too much of every movement Lance could possibly make to truly be called dancing.

"Hey there Goblin King," Lance greeted, unashamed. He continued to move, with and against the music as he pleased.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lotor asked before he could stop himself.

"Dancing," Lance stated simply.

"That is not dancing," Lotor argued.

Lance turned and raised an eyebrow, the rest of his body continuing as before if solely to disturb Lotor further. He wiggled his finger in a "come closer" motion and said, "Then show me what you got Space Legolas."

Staying in place, Lotor crossed his arms, "I think not."

"Scared Potter?" Lance's lips crooked upward.

"You do realize that I don't know what anything you refer to means, right?" Lotor's own lips turned downward.

"That's half the fun," Lance grabbed Lotor's arm, pulling the prince further into the room. "Now shut up and dance with me."

The demand should have had Lotor out the door. But it did not. He took hold of Lance in return and tried to pull him into a proper dance to spite the music.

But Lance would have none of it. He pushed and pulled and swayed against each attempt Lotor made to control the dance, more successful in making Lotor follow his movements then the reverse. At one point he bumped their hips together and laughed at Lotor's snarl.

Each step became a challenge, each trying to outdo and control the other. Lotor's elegance against Lance's wild nature. They clashed, yet moved together so well that Lotor nearly forgot what he had intended to do to begin with and that never happened before.

The music stopped and they were close. Almost chest to chest, almost touching almost kissing but the tiniest sliver of space existed between them.

"Dancing Queen, you are not," Lance stepped back first, grabbing his small device that played the music. "But you aren't horrible."

"Neither are you," Lotor admitted. He glanced at the device, then at Lance, "Could we do that again?"

Lance grinned and the music started up again, "As you wish."


	2. Part 2: Legion of Superheroes: them falling in love with you all over again, even after they've seen every aspect of you, but deciding to stay because you're simply WORTH IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SHORT but Happy Day Between Our Birthdays Abi!!

They had met as teenagers, Brainy a realist with a severely out of programming case of hero worship and Clark an idealist finally able to be open with who he was so the first time in his life. Amazingly, after a few bumps, one with red hair, they got along very well.

That was not to say that they did not have arguments. There would always be things that Brainy could not tell Clark, for fear of ruining history, and there were things Clark tried to keep hidden for fear of disappointing those around him.

Falling in love had definitely been unplanned. Finding out that the feeling was mutual had been statistically unrealistic. Beginning a relationship and it lasting should have been impossible but it wasn't and the relationship beat the odds.

They were young adults when they started to "time share" as Clark liked to joke. A week in the past. A week in the future. A week in their own times doing their own things. Sometimes the time in each time period was longer. Sometimes those planned out weeks were skipped due to other issues at hand and made up messily without a schedule that Brainy should have hated but found that he really didn't mind.

Nothing lasted forever. It was something Brainy always tried to keep in the back of his mind but sometimes forgot whenever Clark kissed him.

Brainy had gone from robot, to, a green, human early in the relationship. A close call on a mission turned Brainy from human to cyborg, a few organs having to be replaced by cybernetics to save his life. Outwardly there wasn't a difference but Brainy felt different.

The last thing Brainy expected to see when he woke up from surgery was Clark next to his bed, on one knee, with a ring.


	3. Part 3: One Punch Man: moving in together and while washing dishes, blowing bubbles out of soap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Abi! XOXOXOXOXOXO!

When Genos moved in, he took over all of the house chores. The cyborg insisted it was out of respect for Saitama as his sensei but part of Saitama wondered if Genos was just bored being stuck in the small apartment with Saitama all day.

Very few things were left for Saitama to do. He watered his cactus and, no, actually that was all Genos left for Saitama to do. Much of the day was just spent reading manga and trying to figure out what to teach the cyborg so Saitama wouldn't feel like he was scamming him.

One evening, after dinner, Genos set out to take out the trash. Wandering into the kitchen, Saitama, who normally had no problems letting dishes sit for a bit, decided he was going to wash the dishes before Genos could.

Saitama filled the sink with water and added the dish soap, barely finishing the first dish before Genos returned.

"Sensei," Genos voice sounded absolutely scandalized, "The dishes are my responsibility!"

"Dude, not everything if your responsibility," Saitama started on the second dish, "Household chores should be shared, not dumped on one person over the other."

Genos was quick to nod, looking inspired, "Yes Sensei."

Sighing, Saitama shook his head, wondering how long Genos would take his word to heart.

Walking over, Genos began to dry the dishes, the tiniest of smiles on his face.

"Oi, Genos," Saitama got Genos' attention. He waited until Genos looked at him before he raised his hands, blowing gently to make a few bubbles fly outward.

The look on Genos' face when a bubble popped on his nose was priceless and, oddly enough, a bit cute too.


End file.
